


before those hands pulled me from the earth

by hanzios



Series: mackson missing scenes [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzios/pseuds/hanzios
Summary: Miller and Jackson's first kiss in an Azgeda prison cell
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Series: mackson missing scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	before those hands pulled me from the earth

_honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_ _  
we should just kiss like real people do_

_**\- like real people do by hozier** _

+

Miller thinks they haven’t tried anything at Becca’s island because they were too busy.

Too distracted.

Too preoccupied by everything else.

In part, it’s true; the end of days is nearing, and they’re both trying their best to save the world.

However, it’s isn’t the _full_ truth.

Miller had realized, back at the rover, as he was unloading the bags and talking to Jackson, that they’ve both been waiting for the other person to make a move for a _long_ time. To his surprise, it had been Jackson who lost patience first.

_Or I could keep you company._

All it took was those six words and a faux innocent bob of the head, and Miller was hooked.

He wished they’d resolved this sooner.

The prison cell is damp, its cobblestone floor tainted with dried blood and other dark substances Miller won’t bother to identify. There is a tense air in the atmosphere, filling their lungs with dread and the smell of oncoming death.

Miller sits on a dry spot at the floor, Jackson beside him. The doctor tries his best to hide the worry on his face, but his index finger has been tapping on his arm for quite a while now. He looks almost as rattled as he did a few nights ago; confining his body and quietly panting for breath.

Miller covers Jackson’s shaking fingers with his own, making the older man turn to him.

“We’ll be okay,” he says.

Jackson shakes his head in disbelief. “What makes you say that?”

“I refuse to die without getting to kiss you first.”

Jackson’s eyes widen at Miller’s bluntness. But as quick as it comes, it rapidly goes away, replaced by softened browns surrounding dilated pupils. Miller could never get tired of looking at Jackson’s eyes, like swimming in a sea of honey or mahogany-colored whiskey under sunlight.

His are the kind of eyes people write songs about.

Unfortunately for him, Miller isn’t really a poet.

Jackson’s expression melts into a half-smile. “If we don’t get the chance to do this again…” He leans forward the slightest bit, gauging Miller’s reaction. “We might as well have our first.”

Miller beams, meeting Jackson’s lips halfway. He can’t help but smile into Jackson’s mouth as he kisses him softly, enjoying the taste of him. His lips are absolutely luscious, and Miller can’t help but kiss him deeper.

His still-bound hand flies to the back of Jackson’s neck, tugging slightly at his short hair. His chained wrists are crossed awkwardly on top of Jackson’s shoulder, but none of them seem to care. Miller has wanted to do this since that first night at Becca’s mansion, and he just now realizes Jackson’s been wanting the same thing, too.

It almost feels like they’re not in a smelly prison cell, confined among a handful of criminals and enemies of Azgeda.

When they pull away, Miller is smiling, his palm resting on the nape of Jackson’s neck. He’s only had two first kisses in his life, and this, so far, has been the best – less clumsy, less clinking of teeth, _surer._

They couldn’t have kissed in a less romantic setting, but Miller’s fingertips are still buzzing with excitement for this little intimate thing growing between him and Jackson.

“I _really_ hope we don’t die tonight,” Miller says, attempting light-hearted but bordering on unbridled honesty.

Jackson only smiles at that – small and true. Despite the darkness surrounding them, the world looks brighter behind Jackson's radiant glow.

“I hope so, too.”


End file.
